


The Only Thing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kira Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Gay Kylo Ren, Gay Poe Dameron, Leia Organa Is Not Nice, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren Angst, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Some hurt/comfort, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, pregnant poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kira Dameron is the only thing that’s right in everything that’s happened.





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bargaining for protection
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is A/B/O. If that makes you uncomfortable, this story isn’t for you.

“General Dameron, I don’t know how it’s possible, but you’re pregnant.”  
  
Poe knows how it’s possible, of course. He’s just glad that Doctor Kalonia can’t read minds. (Even if he didn’t have a secret to keep, he’s had enough mind-reading for a lifetime)  
  
“I was...” He swallows. “I was careful.” He doesn’t reveal with whom. He can’t.  
  
“Mistakes can happen,” Kalonia says. “Condoms can break. Someone can forget to take their pill. Things of that nature.”  
  
Poe nods. He already feels uneasy referring to his unborn child as a “mistake”. No sentient lifeform can really be a mistake. Not in his opinion.  
  
But dear stars, he really did kriff up this time. Kriffing up while being kriffed. Irony right there.  
  
“Poe,” Kalonia says, “If you ever want to talk to someone...”  
  
Poe nods. “I know.”  
  
“Do you want to keep it?”  
  
Poe pauses. There’s so many reasons not to. It’s dangerous. Kylo’s the father. If either the Resistance or the First Order ever, ever found out...  
  
And yet it’s his as well as Kylo’s. A remnant of Ben, a part of him that didn’t go horribly wrong somehow. For that he loves his unborn child, as deeply as any Omega can.  
  
“Yes,” he says, and he hopes that he made the right decision.  
  
***  
  
Alpha/omega bonds aren’t like the crudely made Force Bond that Snoke forged with Kylo and Rey; they’re a natural, organic part of the process. Still, it makes Poe feel uneasy that Kylo’s still in his head. Like Kylo hasn’t literally messed with his head enough. He knows he’ll never really forgive Kylo, as deeply as he loves Ben Solo.  
  
_Something’s changed._ Kylo’s voice rumbles in his head. _There’s...something else here with us._  
  
_It’s our baby. Your baby._  
  
He can feel the current Supreme Leader’s surprise over their link, and horror. _We were careful — I shouldn’t have —_  
  
He’s about to lose it. Poe, despite himself, manages to send calming sensations over their link. _It’s not your fault._ Not this time, at least. They were as careful as they could when they met in the shadows. The rubber must have broken, or Poe, in a rush, skipped a pill. Anything at all, actually.  
  
_You can’t stay in the Resistance. They’ll use the baby._  
  
Leia wouldn’t, would she? Even the thought’s horrifying. She does seem to be getting more ruthless lately, but she wouldn’t honestly use her own grandchild against Kylo, would she?  
  
_And the First Order won’t? We can just run away, you know. Go off and fight crime together, anything._  
  
He can feel Kylo’s despair over their link. Then, _Why not get rid of it?_  
  
_It’s the one thing that’s gone right in this mess._ That’s true enough.  
  
***  
  
“You’re not using my baby as a weapon against Kylo Ren.”  
  
Now-Admiral Leia Organa sits back and looks at him. “Really now?”  
  
“I know you want him dead,” Poe said. “Even if it means using the baby against him. Admiral...I don’t know what’s been happening to you lately. But you’re not using my child against the First Order.” A beat. “It’s wrong.”  
  
“Han Solo,” Leia says evenly. “That was wrong.”  
  
“I know.” Poe can’t help but put a hand to his belly, where the child is. It’s all too valuable. All too perfect.  
  
***  
  
Poe learns the baby’s gender later on. Learns that it’s a girl. A strong baby girl without a doubt, a fighter through and through. He knows what to name her. Well, among many names.  
  
Kira. Kira is an unusual name without a doubt, Poe knows that much, and something tells him that he should name her after Shara Bey, the first heroine in his life. But when he thinks about it, their daughter is the sole remnant of the good in Kylo Ren. She is all but Kylo as he could have been.  
  
So Kira’s the perfect name. Kira Shara Dameron. (He doesn’t know if “Ren” would be added into the equation. He just doesn’t know) It suits her.  
  
***  
  
Kira continues to grow, naturally. Poe can feel his belly growing larger and rounder, and Kira kicking at his belly. He loves her, already he loves her, but right now he wonders if he’ll have to give her up. Even if there wasn’t the threat of either the First Order or the Resistance using her as a weapon, he doesn’t want to raise her in a war zone.  
  
His father could raise her. Kira would grow up best with her grandfather. Poe smiles a bit. Of course Kes is going to spoil her rotten. It’s what he would do.  
  
***  
  
Birthing day comes, in the midst of news reports about Kylo becoming more destructive. Poe can practically hear Kylo screaming across the bond, demanding to know if Poe’s all right.  
  
Even as Poe lies there in the bed, he knows that what’s happening to him is just what anyone would expect being an Omega. Or even just a female Alpha or Beta — birthing isn’t pleasant. Kalonia tells him to push, and he wants to snap back at her just what-do-you-think-I’m-doing?  
  
Eventually, Kalonia sees a head. Then...more. Finally, a baby emerges. A whole, live, squalling baby, and Poe laughs in relief.  
  
“There you are, you bad girl,” Kalonia says, but there’s an affectionate note in her voice. “You’ve caused us a lot of trouble.”  
  
The baby wails even as Kalonia cleans her up and swaddles her, and hands her to Poe. Poe looks at her, taking her in with her curly black hair, her bright brown eyes.  
  
“Hi, Kira,” Poe says, smiling. “I’m your Papa. I love you.”  
  
Kira’s wails calm down to sniffles as Poe croons to her and rocks her.  
  
***  
  
He has to give her up.  
  
Even as Kes gently takes baby Kira from Poe’s arms, Poe gently takes her hand. It seems tiny in comparison to everything else. And he reassures her that he loves her. “You’re the best thing that could have happened in all I had done to me and all I’ve done.”  
  
Rey takes his hand. There’s something about that gesture that’s comforting. At least Kira will be safe on Yavin, away from the war, away from everything.  
  
“She’s strong, Poe,” Rey says. “I can already feel it.”  
  
Poe nods. “I know.”  
  
And he knows that he loves her more than anyone could ever know.


End file.
